


Music Meme: Set Three

by i_claudia



Series: Music Meme [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five drabbles based in the HP world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Meme: Set Three

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/11648.html#cutid1). (18 August 2008)
> 
> The instructions:
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
> 3\. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
> 4\. Do 5 of these, then post.

**1\. Not Just Words (The Black Heart Procession)**

_This’ll never be forgotten  
These are not just words..._

He supposed Hermione had been rubbing off on him again. Why else would he be standing here, testifying _for_ Draco Malfoy’s release from Azkaban? He wasn’t even sure it was the right thing to do; he’d taken one look at Malfoy’s mug shot in the _Prophet_ and known immediately he couldn’t just stand by while his classmate was sentenced by an unfriendly Wizengamot for collaboration with the enemy and attempted murder. It wasn’t what Dumbledore had wanted.

So he testified on Draco Malfoy’s behalf, unsure of himself but convinced it was what needed to be done, and in looking at Malfoy’s closed-off face, wondered if there was more going on in the courtroom than his words.

 

**2\. Devil in Jersey City (Coheed & Cambria)**

_Don’t let them scare you_  
When you’re down on the floor bleeding faster  
You’ll be getting home...  
And I’ll pray for you 

Ginny Weasley was used to blood; she had brothers, after all. She’d spent the year in a school that had turned into a prison, had treated more minor wounds and curse marks than any normal sixteen-year-old could ever dream of.

She’d even seen Harry’s blood before, when she woke up on the floor of a giant underground cavern to see Harry clutching the diary and a broken fang, his blood streaming out of the hole in his arm.

Nothing had prepared her to see Hagrid carrying a motionless Harry out of the forest, his face battered, a cut on his forehead dripping a small, slow stream of blood down one cheek.

 

**3\. Never Do Anything (Barenaked Ladies)**

_Wiped out down the stairs  
I'll bet you there's a song in there_

As soon as the trials were over and Hermione had fixed her parents’ memories, Ron proposed (as Harry knew he would,) the same day Hermione asked him the same question (as Harry also knew she would). After the initial confusion, they both agreed and set a date. Five months later, there was Harry, helping a pale Ron search for some useless bit of his dress robes and hoping that the fat lip he’d gotten from running into a door would go down in time for the wedding.

 

**4\. Disease (Matchbox Twenty)**

_I got a disease_  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you 

There weren’t many people who knew the details about the Battle of Hogwarts. Just after the war, Harry Potter and his closest friends and advisors gathered and decided that the fewer people who knew about Voldemort and his Horcruxes, the better.

Later, when they discovered that Harry Potter, the only one to have ever survived the Killing Curse, had been left a nasty present from Voldemort – seemingly from beyond the grave – hiding the details became even more important. No one, it was agreed, wanted to know that their savior was (slowly, surely,) dying for saving the world.

No one resented this quiet omission more than Ginny Weasley, who found herself being pushed farther and farther away from the man she loved.

 

**5\. Smile (Hanson)**

_I got my joy all broken into_  
But if anyone can heal me baby it's you  
Won't you come and hold my hand 

It was Sirius’s smile that did Remus in for good. He supposed the fact that he dreamed about it when he closed his eyes at night should have given it away immediately, but it took him years to figure out why Sirius’s smile was different to him than the grins of anyone else he knew. When Sirius smiled at him, ( _grinned recklessly at him_ would perhaps be better wording,) Remus found himself enveloped and warmed by the movement, the curving of Sirius’s lips. For the first time since the grin of the wolf had loomed up at him out of the darkness, he felt safe; safe in the wide redness of Sirius’s mouth.


End file.
